Yuuto Akimichi
Yuuto Akimichi (Deceased) Yuuto was a fun loving child, short and stocky with naturally soot black hair, much like his brother. He held no distinguishable features and was rather unremarkable, that is, until he smiled. It seemed loving smiles ran in the family, gracing both Yuuto and Michiya. Yuuto lived his childhood on the farm with Michiya until his father, Daisuke, had requested he leave and go to live with Daisuke's aging father Eiichi. Being young at the time of his mothers death he had never really absorbed the full meaning of her loss. He tolled away with his siblings on the farm up until he moved to Food Town. Eiichi owned a small house in the middle of Food Town. He had lived in this house for decades, giving carvings to those Akimichi who had earned such honor as to have their spiritual journey carved into their flesh. Yuuto would watch fascinated with this process, though it would not happen often. Yuuto would live a fairly boring life otherwise until hearing of his brothers promotion from a traveling merchant spinning stories of recent promotions. He would immediately write his brother sending the letter to the village with haste. In some short time a familiar face would appear in town, Yuuto knew upon spotting him the face of his brother despite the multiple years of distance between the two. There was no tension, no tears. It was if there had been no distance at all between the brothers. Michiya would often visit his brother, bringing silver for both Yuuto and Eiichi. Michiya would send a majority of his salary to his family, always with updates on how he was doing. This would inspire Yuuto to be more. His chatter turned from food and cooking to adventure and admiration of his shinobi brother. He would be the first to suggest Michiya get his face carved in recognition of his valor. Within a week of Michiyas carving Yuuto would be packed and ready to enroll in the Konohagakure Academy. He would be beyond pleased to be accepted and put to work immediately. He found his studies extremely rewarding spending most of his time studying, living in an apartment Michiya provided. He would attend his brothers wedding as well, pleased to see the young couple that came to his house be married. He would celebrate with Michiya until dawn. This would be Michiyas final memory of Yuuto. The day after the wedding Yuuto would find mail from his grandfather, requesting medicine only found in the leaf village. With no escort, Yuuto would take this medication to restaurant country, sneaking out of the Land of Fire. On the road back to restaurant he would be robbed by three bandits of the Hyuuga clan. Being full of himself and obsessed with his new abilities Yuuto would attempt to fight back. He would be slain at the hands of these bandits, the corpse being dumped on the road back to the Land of Fire to be discovered by a patrol the next day.